Adventures on Rails: Season 20
The 'twentieth season '''of Adventures on Rails aired from 23 January 2015 and the Grand Finale was on 1 May 2015. It is the last season in Adventures on Rails. Foreword Dear Readers, The Island of Sodor is bustling with the upcoming event of 70 years since the first Railway Series book was published. Its been an exciting time for the engines and they've had some great adventures. After years away from their homeland in Scotland, the Fat Controller decided to let them visit their homeland. Their return journey turned out to be quite an unexpected adventure! But you must read the stories for yourself. The Author Episodes #Oliver and the Electric Engines - Oliver visits the Peel Godred Branch Line. #Twin Trouble - 'Arry and Bert have a fall out after an accident. #Den and Dart Save the Day - While Den and Dart usually cause mischief, they can come to the rescue when needed. #It's Great to Be Down By the Seaside! - Bill, Ben and Cranky get annoyed with Salty's singing. #The Special Delivery - Delivering a special package for the Fat Controller turn out to be harder than expected. #Sir Topham Hatt's Birthday Present - The Fat Controller gets an iPad for his birthday, to make train scheduling easier, but it doesn't go smoothly as he accidentally messes up the train schedule. #Home Coming - Donald and Douglas take a trip back to Scotland, and find many things have changed. #Underappreciated - Dodger feels the engines don't appreciate his work. #Mavis and the Thieves - After some plants go missing from Ffarquhar, Mavis decides to investigate herself. #Percy and the Storm - Percy battles a fierce storm to get some passengers to safety after James breaks down. #Rescue Engine - After an overhaul, Eric find his return to the Culdee Fell Railway harder than he expected. #An Ordinary Day on Edward's Branch Line - Edward's Branch Line is truly one ordinary line. #Diesel Dream - Thomas has a bad dream about diesels taking over Sodor. #Terence Takes a Swim - Terence accidentally falls into the river whilst clearing out some trees. #Ceremonium - The engines prepare to celebrate the 70th anniversary of their franchise. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Delete * Dodger * David * Flying Scotsman * Timothy * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duncan * Victor * Rex * Bert * Mike * Jock * Ernest * Wilfred * Culdee * Shane Dooiney * Patrick * Alaric * Eric * Diesel 10 * Diesel * BoCo * Mavis * Salty * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * The Peel Godred Electric Engines * Frank * Terence * Harold * Trevor * Cranky * Rocky * Kevin * Winston * Isabel and Dulcie * The Truck * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (''cameos; speak in 'Diesel Dream' dream sequence) * Stepney (mentioned) About On December 27th, 2014 it was confirmed that the season's planned air dates were official, with one episode every Friday. It was also announced the final episode will celebrate the Railway Series' 70th anniversary. Trivia *This is the last season in Adventures on Rails. *This is the first season since the seventh season that did not have ten episodes. *The series finale was also the 300th episode. *The finale was the last episode of the series until the release of Dirty Sidings in March 2019 after which stand-alone began being released. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Seasons